Kiss Of Darkness
by Andrei R C
Summary: Episode III of the Charmed Realities series. Andy falls in love with a strange girl after she kisses him on the street.


Charmed Realities - Episode III: Kiss Of Darkness A Charmed Fan-Fiction © Copyright 2002 Andrei R C  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Spelling Television and Constance M. Burge, except for the following characters which are mine: "Andrew Chase", "Andrew Wyatt", "Sheryl Dewitt" and "Rose Riley".  
  
Part 1  
  
In the Halliwells' reality underworld The Source was talking to a person dressed in a dark coat. "Okay, so you understood what I've just told you. The witch is only beginning to understand his powers. He's very vulnerable now. Because of that, making him switch sides shouldn't be too difficult for you.", said The Source. "It shouldn't be a problem, master. It's one of my specialties.", replied a woman's voice. "Okay then, off you go. And I expect results soon.", said The Source. "Yes, master. Everything should be over tomorrow at midnight.", replied the woman and walked away.  
  
Later, at P3 It was another crowded night at P3. The Corrs were in concert. Since they were my favorite band, I was enjoying every minute of it. All the inhabitants of the Manor were there at a table. We were celebrating the end of my exam week. I came with Rose. We became very good friends since her arrival at my home two weeks ago. But there were moments when the "very good friends" status was less appropriate, if you know what I mean. "Piper, thank you so much for this. What a surprise. But how did you know that they're my favorite band ?", I asked. "You're welcome, Andy. Well, somebody tipped me off that you like The Corrs very much and decided to surprise you.", answered Piper, giving Rose a look. I realized who she was looking at and smiled. "Of course, I should have known.", I said. "You and I are gonna have a 'serious' talk when we'll get back home", I turned towards Rose. "Can't wait.", she said smirking. "So when did you say you're getting the results ?", asked Phoebe. "Next week. That's why I took the liberty of coming here for a few days. I wanted to put the exams behind me." "Hope the results are good.", she said. "I sure hope so. I studied very hard for these exams." The Corrs finished another great song and I started to applaud frenetically, joined by the entire club population. Then they started another one. I recognized the song immediately, it was one of my favorites. So I stood up and hold out my right hand towards Rose. "May I have the pleasure of this dance ?" Rose smiled and said: "Of course." So off we went to the dance rink, quickly followed by the others. The song ended a few minutes later and it was then followed by a slow one. Only four couples remained on the rink. Suddenly, Rose broke away from my arms. She had a confused look on her face. I looked at Rose and whispered: "Is something wrong, sweetie ?" She looked at me, hesitated for a few moments and then came back into my arms, saying: "I thought I felt something. Must have been my imagination." I smiled and said: "I'm sure it was nothing." A few minutes later, the song ended and we all went back to the table. "What happened, Rose ?", asked Paige. "I saw you breaking away from Andy. Is something wrong ?" "I thought I felt that somebody was watching us. I don't know, maybe it was just my imagination.", answered Rose. "Maybe.", said Leo. "I didn't feel anything." "Nothing here either.", said Andrew. All the eyes turned towards Cole. The ex-demon shrugged his shoulders and said: "What ? I was too busy to notice anything." "Well, you were surely noticing me.", grinned Phoebe. "That's for sure.", said Paige. "If you guys were any closer, I could have sworn that there was only one person where you were standing." "So, is that illegal ?", asked Phoebe. "Not from what I know.", answered Paige, and started laughing. I stood up and said: "If you, ladies and gentlemen, will excuse me for a few minutes, I'm going to check out the bathroom." "I think I'll join you.", said Cole and followed me. Somewhere, in a corner, a pair of dark eyes was watching me.  
  
Part 2  
  
The concert at P3 lasted till 10 p.m. We stayed up a few more hours and then at around 1 a.m., we helped Piper close the club and then we went to the Manor and went straight to sleep. The next morning, Piper, Phoebe and Cole went out shopping (can you imagine Cole shopping ? Don't try.), Paige went to work, Andrew and Leo orbed away to the Elders and so did Rose (she had to report about her activities in my reality). So being left alone, I decided to go out for a walk. I walked for an hour or so and then I decided to head back home. Suddenly, my attention was drawn towards a scene happening on the street. A young woman was crossing the street when she tripped over something and fell on the asphalt, right in the middle of the road. A car was heading straight towards her. The driver hit the brakes but he didn't have enough time to stop. Nobody else was around so I raised both my hands and froze the entire scene. Then I rushed towards the woman, grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away just as time unfroze and the car skidded past the place where the woman was a few seconds earlier. The driver looked out the window. I waived at him, saying: "It's okay, I'll take care of her." "Okay.", he answered and he drove away. I looked at her. She was young, probably in her mid-twenties, with dark hair, dressed in black from top to bottom. A few moments later, she came to her senses and opened her big dark eyes. "Ohhh ... what happened ? I remember being on the asphalt and a car coming straight towards me.", she said, looking around confused. Then she saw she was siting on the sidewalk. "Oh my God ! How did I get here ?" Then she saw me and pointed at me. "Ohhhh, wait a second ! You ... you saved my life !" "Errrr ... I think so, yes.", I said. "Oh, thank you so very much !", she said, very excited. "How could I ever repay you ?" "Oh, it's nothing really.", I replied. Then I saw that her hands were shaking. "Ermmm ... but I'd better accompany you to your house, because you're trembling. Probably you're still in a little bit of shock." "Errr ... yes, that would be a good idea. Except that I stay in a hotel. I'm visiting San Francisco for a few days." "Ok, no problem." So I walked her to her hotel. On the way, I looked at her a couple of times. She was beautiful. But I was already taken, and since my philosophy says: "If you have a girlfriend, don't get involved with another girl. You'll only get into trouble, if you do.", I stopped wondering of what might have been. We arrived at the hotel. She turned towards me and said: "I still want to repay you somehow. How about I take you out tonight, my treat ?" "I'm sorry, Miss ... I didn't catch your name." "Miss Dewitt. Sheryl Dewitt. Call me Sheryl.", and she took my hands into hers. "Sheryl ... I already have a girlfriend. And she really doesn't like me going out with somebody else." "Oh ... I understand.", and she let go of my hands. "But I can give you a kiss, right ? That would repay what you did for me." "Ermmm ... okay. As long as it's a small one.", I smiled. "Small it is." Then she kissed me. Not a small peck on the cheek, but a real one. It lasted a few seconds. Then she broke away. Suddenly, I started to feel strange, like I was drunk or something. I felt strangely attracted to Sheryl. All my feelings for Rose started to fade away. I tried to resist it, but it was too powerful. "Ermmm ... I've changed my mind. I'd like to go out with you." "But, what about your girlfriend ?" "What girlfriend ? You're my girlfriend now." A malicious smile appeared on Sheryl's face. "Works every time.", she said to herself. "What's that ?", I asked. "Nothing. Is 7 p.m. okay with you ?", she asked. "Yep. It's perfect. I'll come by here at 7 p.m." "Okay, see you then." and she walked towards the entrance, still with that malicious smile on her face. I didn't know what that smile was all about. But I didn't care. I was falling in love with Sheryl.  
  
Part 3  
  
Back at the Manor "Hello ? Anybody home ?", said Phoebe opening the front door, followed by Cole, who was carrying two large shopping bags, and Piper. Steps were heard and then Rose appeared on the stairs. "Yep, me ! How was shopping ?" "Exhausting.", answered Cole. "Next time any of you intends to go shopping, count me out." "Why on earth did you accept going shopping in the first place ?", asked Piper. "I don't know. Seemed like a good idea. Especially since Phoebe was around.", replied Cole. Phoebe goes and hugz him tightly. So tight, that Cole drops one of the bags on his right foot. "Ouch ! Honey, don't hug me when I got my hands full." "I thought you might like that.", giggled Phoebe, while picking up the bag that fell on the floor. "I did like it. But when you hug me like that, I lose control over my actions.", grinned Cole. "So where's everybody else ?", asked Piper. "Andrew and Leo are still up there.", answered Rose. "Dunno what's keeping them. Paige's still at work. And Andy ...", she concentrates, "... he's on his way home now." "Okay then, let's go put these things where they belong", said Piper pointing at the bags, "and then we'll set the table." They all headed upstairs. A quarter of an hour later, Rose descended and headed towards the kitchen. Then she heard the front door opening. She turned around and saw me in the doorway. I was still feeling strange. I headed towards the stairs, staggering. Rose rushed towards me and took me in her arms, trying to help me walk straight. "Andy, what's wrong ? What happened ?", she asked me with a worried look on her face. "Ohhhh, nothing much. I saved a girl from getting flattened by a car, she kissed me and now I think I'm in love with her.", I said. "You what ??", yelled Rose. "You're in love with a girl you barely know ? Have you lost your mind ?" "Nope. I'm in love with her. I'm not kidding." "And where does that leave me ?" "I dunno.", I said simply. "But one thing is for sure. You're not my girlfriend anymore. Now let me go. I can walk, you know." Rose let go of me, with a stupefied look on her face. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. I was dumping her for a strange girl that I've met on the street an hour ago. I started to climb the stairs. "But ... but how did it happen ? I mean, you only met her an hour ago.", she said in a very sad voice. "I dunno. She kissed me and that was it. As simple as that." Rose burst into tears. Just then Phoebe and Piper were descending and they heard her cry. Then they saw me and Piper asked: "Hey, Andy ! What's wrong ? Why is Rose crying ?" "Ask her. She'll tell you.", I replied and continued to climb the stairs, like nothing happened. Piper and Phoebe looked at me stupefied. "What's with him ?" Then they rushed downstairs to Rose to ask her what was wrong. Hours passed. I didn't even bother to come downstairs for lunch. I just lied in bed in the guestroom. By now, everybody in the Manor have found out what has happened. It was almost 5 p.m. when somebody knocked at my door. "It's open !", I said. The door opened and Rose walked in. Her cheeks were still a bit red because of the tears. "Yes, Rose, what is it ?", I asked. "Well, girlfriend or no girlfriend, I'm still your whitelighter. I have to protect you. And that's why I want to tell you that something's not right here. I mean, come on, you barely know this girl. How could you possibly be in love with her ?", she said. "I already told you what happened. She kissed me and that was it. You never heard of love at first sight ?" "I did ... but I still think something is fishy." "Believe what you want. I'm gonna go out with her tonight and that's that. You can't stop me." "You're going out with her ? Tonight ? Andy, look. I just want you to be careful. I'm asking you this as your whitelighter." "There's nothing to worry about, Rose. She's a plain normal girl. I mean she's not a demon or something. And if anything happens, I can take care of myself. Or I can call you." Rose sighed. I continued: "God, she looks so beautiful. Dark hair, dark eyes, dark outfit. Ohhh ... ", and I started to smile. Then I looked at my watch. "Oh my God, it's almost 5 p.m. I'd better get ready for the date." and I rushed out of the room. Rose watched as I closed the door behind me, sighed and started thinking.  
  
Part 4  
  
Later in the evening, in a very crowded P3. The Halliwells are having a good time after a hard day. But Rose still has a sad face. Phoebe sees that, tries to quiet the others down and turns towards Rose. "Still upset about Andy ?" "Yes, I am. I still can't figure out what happened.", replied Rose. "I take it you two were more than just friends." "I dunno how he felt about me. But I can tell you this: I loved him. And I still do." "Well, maybe it was for the best.", said Paige. "After all, whitelighters are forbidden to fall in love with their charges." "Yeah, and the Elders already made two exceptions from this rule.", said Piper. First Leo and then Andrew." "I know. But still ... I love him and they can't stop me feeling that way about Andy.", said Rose. "Still, his behavior is inexcusable.", said Piper. "Why on Earth did he behave like that ? I mean for Pete's sake, he just left you there crying. He doesn't behave like that." "I dunno. And I'm also still wondering about this mysterious new girlfriend of his.", said Rose. "I'm worried. I may not be his girl anymore, but I'm still his whitelghter." "I'm sure that he can take care of himself.", said Leo. "If there's any trouble at all, he'll call us." "Yeah, I guess so.", said Rose and started thinking again. It was pretty quiet at the table for a few minutes, then Rose stood up and said: "I'm going to the ladies' room. Be back soon, guyz." "Okay, take your time, hun.", said Phoebe. Rose entered the ladies' room, approached the sink and stared for a few moments in the mirror. Suddenly, she had a revelation. "Oh my God, it couldn't be ! Have to go check it out." Then she remembered that she left the Halliwells waiting at the table. "Don't have time to warn them. If it is what I think it is, I may only have very little time left." Then she orbed away to the Manor, in the attic. After looking for a couple of minutes in the Book of Shadows, she stopped at a page and started reading from it. As she was reading, the expression on her face was getting more and more frightened. When she finished reading the whole thing, she was completely stunned. "Oh my God ! I was right. I have to act quickly." Then she orbed away.  
  
At the same time, in Sheryl's hotel room. We had spent a few hours in a nearby club. It was great. Then Sheryl asked me if I'd like to accompany her to her room. I accepted without thinking too much. So we went up to her room. We entered and I turned the light on. "Wow ! What a nice room you have here !", I said. Then I went towards the window, opened it and looked outside. "And the view is great !" "Yep, it sure is.", Sheryl answered. I turned around. She had taken off her jacket and was coming towards me. "Oh boy, here we go !", I said to myself, very excited. She was coming closer and closer. My heart was beating faster and faster. She was only a few feet away when a bright blue light appeared between us. Rose stepped out of the light and before I could say anything she grabbed me in her arms and kissed me. It was a long and soft kiss. Suddenly I felt strange again, a bit dizzy, like I was waking up from a long dream. Everything was coming back to me ... including my feelings for Rose. I grabbed her and hugged her tightly. Suddenly, I felt her body shaking. She was slowly slipping away from my grip. I looked at her. She had a frightened look on her face. I was getting scared myself. Then I looked at her back and noticed the arrow sticking out of her left shoulder. Then she fell on the floor. A few feet away, Sheryl was putting another arrow in her crossbow.  
  
Part 5  
  
For a few moments, I was frozen stiff. I was still feeling dizzy after Rose's kiss. I was awaken by Sheryl's voice. "Stupid whitelighter, thought she could foil my plan with a kiss." She came closer and aimed the crossbow at Rose's unconscious body lying on the floor. "Let's put her out of her misery now before she can try anything else." I snapped out of it and realized what was happening. "Oh God ! She's a darklighter !" I said to myself. Then I yelled "Noooooooooo !" and froze her. I've made two steps and kicked the crossbow out of her hands. The crossbow flew through the air and landed on the floor. Somehow, the impact with the floor triggered the crossbow and the arrow hit Sheryl in the chest. Time unfroze. She saw the arrow in her chest and looked at my, completely puzzled. "But ... but ... how ?" Then she fell on the floor. I rushed over to Rose, pulled the poisonous arrow from her shoulder and put my hand at her neck. She had a pulse. Weak, but it was there. I breathed a sigh of relief, looked up and yelled "Leo ! Andrew ! Paige ! Come quick, Rose is wounded !" A few seconds later, three blue bright lights appeared. Paige, Andrew, Leo and Piper stepped out of them. A white light appeared behind them and Cole and Phoebe appeared. "Oh my God, what happened here ?", asked Piper. "Who is she ?", she said pointing at Sheryl's body lying on the floor. "That would be my so-called girlfriend", I answered. "I'll explain later. Now could someone please heal Rose's wound ?" Leo rushed over to Rose's body lying on the floor, kneeled beside me and put his hands over it. Everybody gathered around us. Leo's hands started to glow. "It's working.", he said. A few seconds later, the hands stopped glowing. But Rose wasn't moving. I looked at Leo. "What's wrong ?", I asked him. "I dunno. She should be healed by now.", he answered. I put my hand at her neck. She had a normal pulse. Something was fishy. Then I realized something, smiled and said: "Okay, I think I know what she wants." "What ?", asked Paige. "This !", I replied and grabbed Rose in my arms and gave her a kiss. I was right, because the next moment she put her arms around me and hugged me. After a few moments, we stopped kissing and I said: "You know, if you wanted a kiss, all you had to do is ask for it." "I know.", Rose replied, "but I thought it would be more dramatic this way." "So what do we do about her ?", asked Phoebe pointing at the other body lying on the floor. "Let her master take care of it.", Rose answered. "Her master ?", asked a puzzled Phoebe. "The Source. She's a darklighter.", Rose said. "We'll tell you the whole thing later.", I said. "Ohhh ... Okay.", she replied. "Okay, people. Let's get back. I've frozen the entire club in order to get here quickly.", said Piper. "Ermmm ... Before we go back.", I said. "Rose, I have something to tell you." "What is it ?", asked Rose. I took a deep breath and said the three magic words: "I love you." "Awwww ... ", said Paige and Phoebe. Rose smiled and said: "I know. Me too." A few moments later, everybody orbed and shimmered away, leaving only the darklighter's body behind. Suddenly, it dissolved itself into tiny dark spots and vanished.  
  
It was my last night with the guyz, so we've spent it together at P3. Among other things we talked about, we found what Rose had found in the BOS. A female darklighter's kiss makes a male witch fall in love with her. Then, taking advantage of this, she makes him sleep with her, thus dragging him to the evil side and, in some cases, getting her pregnant with a demonic child. The only remedy to a female darklighter's kiss is a female whitelighter's kiss and that before he gets to sleep with her, because after that, the process is irreversible. Around midnight, we helped Piper closed the club and we headed to the Manor. We decided to stay up a little bit more. But after a few minutes, Rose started to gave me a couple of "looks". We excused ourselves and headed to the guestroom. On our way up, we bumped into Andrew, who was coming from the bathroom. "Hey, guyz, it's still early. Going to bed already ?", he asked. "Uhhh ... yeah, something like that.", I mumbled. "Yeah, we're dead tired.", said Rose. Andrew realized what was going on, grinned and said: "Okay, I get the picture. Good night, you two !". "Goodnight, man !", I replied, grinning. "Yeah, goodnight, Andrew !", replied Rose, smiling. Then we entered the guestroom and closed the door behind us. A few minutes later, the lights went off. Suddenly, the room door burst open, the lights went on and a voice said: "Hey guyz ! Are you still awake ?" There were some hasty movements under the bed-sheet, then two very surprised-looking faces appeared from under the sheet and hanging on to it. "Phoebe !", Rose and I yelled. "Oops, sorry, sorry. Didn't see anything.", she said and covered her eyes with her right hand, giggling. "Well, Rose, this is the famous Halliwell family tradition.", I said. "And that consists of ... ?", asked Rose. "Bursting in on two people when they're ... busy.", I said grinning. Rose started laughing. "Well, smarty pants, we have another tradition.", said Phoebe. "What's that ?", I asked. "Dating demons. Welcome to the club.", grinned Phoebe. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that one. Thanks.", I laughed. "Sooo, Piper told me to ask you if you'll stay for breakfast in the morning." "Sure, we'll stay for breakfast.", Rose replied. "Okay, thanks. I'm going now. Have fun, you two !", she said, giggling. "We will. You guyz too.", I replied, grinning. Then she turned the lights off and closed the door behind her. "Now, where were we ?", I asked. "Don't you remember ?", asked Rose. "Ermm ... nope." "Lemme refresh your memory.", she replied, starting to kiss me and dragging me back under the bed-sheet.  
  
The End 


End file.
